


Fearless

by EtherealEssence



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Aww, F/M, Promise, and god, mermaid love, musings of life, no hating, openminded faith, phillip is in awe of syrena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Phillip was dying and syrena kissed him? Well, lets find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mermaid Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

The kiss was indescribable. God only could bless me with Syrena. She was of utmost perfection and beauty. Beyond her outside form whether mermaid or human; both being alluring, I could tell there was more. There was wit and intelligence, a strong character but also a story. A tale of hers that I _**needed**_ to know. That could only be told by her.

 

Joining with her I felt her lips against mine. So smooth and supple she was intoxicating. She filled me with a passion I had not felt since I found the Lord. I did not lie when I said that she renewed my faith for I could only believe in God stronger with the proof of Syrena. She was an unexpected gift I had not foreseen and that I would not take for granted. Do not mistake me to think of her as a prize for I understand she was not. The Lord's word was often interpreted in many ways and I knew the moment I found my way that we were all the same. Redemption existed so that anyone was enabled to reach God's paradise. No one was forbidden from God’s paradise for all had a soul.

 

I knew the moment I laid eyes on Syrena that she was not a soulless creature spun from the depths of hell but a lost soul with no understanding or teaching to guide her way. One thing I had often fought with was the idea that such creatures not only existed but were not of God’s creation. For He is Lord and no one but He has the power to create beings so exquisite in beauty and deadly in skill.

 

Slowly she retreated into the water still embracing me. Death was mine. At least I could die with faith and honour and finally in my existence could I know of love. Our mouths joined I felt her essence pouring into my body melding with my soul. I opened my eyes once more before I passed so that I may die with a smile as I looked upon the most captivating creature I had ever met. Pushing my eyelids back I felt the salt water rush and burn my eyes. A stinging burn raced through me as I gazed in adoration at Syrena. Pain ripped through my abdomen and a searing burst of white hot agony shot through my legs before I closed my eyes succumbing to the darkness.


	2. Wet Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip is disorientated and we see his thought process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Awakening I felt a discomfort in my limbs and a strange sensation running from my spine to my legs. Groggily I lifted my head from my pillow and rubbed my eyes. Another day to face those sacrilegious pirates and their inane quest to save a sinner from Hell, other than redemption. He would laugh if it was not so ridiculous and ignorant. One cannot just commit a life of crime and expect to be forgiven in the blink of an eye. He would just have to pray that God would grant these pirates some intelligence. Then again, with that intelligence they’d also realise his presence on the ship was not needed. So perhaps intelligence granted at an opportune time for escape?

“You are awake?”

A melodious feminine voice asked. Smiling I turned to face the voice when my eyes shot open in shock. Melodious? Feminine? No I could not have sinned in such a manner? Oh Lord be it not so! The joining of the flesh was a sin before marriage and yet there was a woman’s voice calling him from his slumber. On Blackbeard’s ship there was only one woman. Fear crept through him before he dispelled the notion that he had slept and – copulated with… Angelica. Her voice was harsh and though it no doubt undulated with Spanish tones evoking a sense of exotic wonder, she had no proper heart for anything other than the devotion to her father, and their life of piracy. Although he was sure that she felt something more than what she showed Jack. This voice however was soft and harmonious. Who could that voice belong to and what had he done?

Then suddenly an altogether different shock ran through me. I was not on land. Lord save him, he was not even on a Godforsaken ship! Breathing rapidly he prayed to God for guidance and forgiveness for the blaspheme he had just uttered. He was underwater. He was underwater. And he was – fine. He wasn’t drowning? No, he could breathe just fine and his eyes could see clear as day. Why wasn’t the water crushing under its depth? Perhaps God had saved him and performed a miracle. Perhaps. But he felt as though that was not all. There was something he was forgetting… what was it?

“Phillip?”

Finally turning to face the voice, he felt it all rush back to him in a flurry of thoughts and memories as he was once again face to face with the only female who had shown him love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughed so hard when I thought about Phillip having a one night stand - he'd be so embarrassed!
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


	3. Stormy Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blushing I felt the pink tinge my cheeks as her hands travelled down to my stomach stroking a smooth pink line. A scar, from the knife wound that should have killed me. However my mind soon latched onto something I believe answered my very next question of ‘how am I alive?’
> 
>  
> 
> Well apparently by being a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phillip finally wakes up enough to make a fool of himself get laughed at and spread some angst so that this poor author can get this story into gear and finally pick up a proper plot! P.S I still don't own anything.

My searching gaze met large brown doe eyes. Eyes so dark, rich, they seem almost decadent. I had a sudden vision of freshly turned earth after rain.

 

I let out a small breathe in wonder. I could not fathom the beauty saw. Her eyes gleamed with opulence yet they also gleamed with virtue and intelligence. I could see her innocence, her benevolence and chastity. My emotions welled within me. I could feel a rise of warmth heating the cold parts of my body that had been forgotten in my journey with God. I could feel my heart jump in my chest beating so fast I felt as though a composition was being played and my heart was the drum.

 

“Syrena,” my voice breathy and weak came out so quietly it was a miracle itself that she heard.

“Phillip you are alright? You do not feel pain anymore?” Syrena’s hands lifted up to stroke my face and I realised that I had been resting with my head in her lap. Blushing I felt the pink tinge my cheeks as her hands travelled down to my stomach stroking a smooth pink line. A scar, from the knife wound that should have killed me. However my mind soon latched onto something I believe answered my very next question of ‘how am I alive?’

 

 

Well apparently by being a **_mermaid_**.

 

 

“Syrena why am I a mermaid? Oh dear Lord,” panicking I pushed out the question imploring with wide eyes.

 

She burst into a fit of laughter, squealing she clutched her stomach as she shook unable to contain her humor. Embarrassed I felt heat rise within me and I felt the urge for the earth to swallow me up. Looking away from her, I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for this to be a dream.

 

Unbeknownst to Phillip, Syrena had by then controlled her laughter and now studied the dismayed male. Tentatively she reached out a hand, clutching his large hands in her small dainty one. Stroking them she called his name but he did not turn towards her. This itself unsettled her, Phillip was a courageous kind man so why was he now ignoring her? She reached forward, grasping his chin between thumb and forefinger turning him towards her.

 

Letting go of his chin she smoothed apart his eyebrows from their previous clenched position. Running her hands along his face she cupped his jaw drawing him down towards her.

 

“Phillip? What is it?” just then a thought struck her, perhaps he did not wish to be with her – not as a mercreature, did he not follow the faith? Does he hate her now? Fear laced her tone as she voiced her questions to him.

 

The viridian eyes; which had been screwed shut, shot open. The ferocity of the emotions in his magnificent orbs awed her into silence.

 

“I – you, no that is… that you are-” with a growl he shook himself, “I cannot seem to express myself, but I just- you need to know that I do not hate you but I cannot stand-” again breaking off he lifted his hands to his head.

 

“My head is a mess, I apologise. Its nothing, you shouldn’t worry.” He forced a smile on his face and berated himself for being so cowardly.

 

Syrena assessed him, the man who had saved her life more than once, who viewed her as an equal – not a demon. Phillip was kind and honest, so why was he doing this?

 

A frown marred her features, “Why are you lying to me Phillip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any errors please do tell me! I honesty want to know, but please don't be rude or sarcastic. criticism is always welcome but if you're going to be horrible I will just delete your message. Sorry for the little rant but people can be so hurtful when they are hiding behind computers and it just aggravates me!
> 
> On another happier note, I should hopefully get back to posting for this story - I never ever leave one unfinished. this tiny little cliffhanger will become an even bigger mystery in the next chapter and some of this chapter may not make sense but it will all clear next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
